An Eye for an Eye
by mandoswag
Summary: The notorious Commander Freed’s quest for revenge has made her stronger than any other commander before her. What will her ambitions and revenge make her? A hero? Or a murderer? (Connected to Uncovered Past)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Connected to Uncovered Past(one of my previous stories) timeline**

An intimidating young white-haired woman entered the room. Her eyes glared at each of the military police recruits from the 501st training corps.

"Alright brats, listen up! I am Commander Freed, of the Shield Force. Next to the king, I'm the most powerful person in the country. We do things differently in the Shield Force understand? This isn't the military police. Our job is simple. We kill to protect humanity from itself. And we have saved countless lives because of it. Those Survey Corps brats aren't the hope for humanity, we are! So harden up, and lose your morals, your so-called humanity. We kill so we can survive,"

Sweat dribbled down some of the soldier's foreheads. Most were afraid to speak.

"Do you understand, soldier?!" she yelled into the face of a lanky brown-haired soldier.

"Yes, sir!" he yelled his voice shaking.

"Good," she replied. Her eyes moved towards a blonde girl, her pale blue eyes calmly fixed on the person in front of her. Commander Freed marched up to the girl.

"State your name soldier," she growled.

"Annie Leonhardt,"

"And why are you here?"

Annie glared back at the Commander. "Because I'm a good soldier,"

"You know what I mean, warrior," she said in a whisper.

The Commander made a swift turn towards the crowd.

"I have a mission. An important mission that myself and the king have chosen you to do. Capture a titan shifter,"

A stunned silence took the soldiers.

"Yes. Many titan shifters exist within the walls. There are some even within this room,"

Some soldiers gasped, and most were too afraid to even move.

"As of now, our main objective is capturing the founding titan, known as Eren Jaeger. Because Nile Dok failed at retrieving him, we have been tasked to take him from the Survey Corps,"

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

Annie tried as hard as she could to avoid Commander Freed. She knew too much about this world. But the Commander found her almost too easily.

"Leonhardt," she said swishing her white hair over her shoulder. "Do you know why you're here?"

Annie stopped mid-walk. "No," she replied plainly.

"I knew your father. He was... a colleague of mine. He trained you did he not?"

"Yes,"

"Then you must be a strong warrior,"

"What of it?" Annie said the words slipping out of her mouth. She regretted her decision. Commander Freed replied in a completely different manner than she expected, retaining her serious complexion.

"Join me, Annie. I too was once taken advantage of on Marley. The Marleyans have no power here. You can finally escape. Finally live your own life, not someone else's,"

Annie continued to walk down the hall.

"Consider your next move wisely, Leonhardt. I'd rather not kill you,"

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00

Commander Freed sat at her desk, her hands folded. Her eyes were closed as she recalled a memory.

 _"We should join the military Kara!" A young boy's voice echoed in her mind._

 _"Just to join the lame Survey Corps? All they do is get themselves killed," she replied._

 _"Yeah, well at least it's for a greater cause,"_

 _Kara frowned. "Is that what you really think Erwin?"_

 _"Of course!" Erwin said with a smile. "Once I become commander of the Survey Corps, I'll make sure of it. We'll learn more about the outside world,"_

 _"The outside world is cruel. I like it here. It's safe here. And free,"_

 _"Free? You call being cramped up in these walls free?"_

 _"It's better than being cramped up in an actual cage,"_

 _Erwin waved his hand. "Whatever. You'll see one day. We can't remain ignorant for the rest of our lives,"_

Kara opened her eyes as a soldier shoved open her door.

"There's an attack in Wall Sina!! It's a female titan!!"

Kara looked unsurprised. She could hear the commotion outside, but didn't even move from her seat as the female titan and the founding titan fought through the city. _So you have chosen death, Annie Leonhardt,_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: You may want to read my ongoing story Uncovered Past. I will be taking some major plot points and characters from these stories.**

 _A haunting memory. It clouds all my thoughts, drowns me under a blanket of hatred. My entire life is consumed by revenge. Revenge for the one who slaughtered the innocent. The one who slaughtered my family. The one who slaughtered my people. The one who destroyed my world._

"Commander," someone said snapping Kara out of her trance. "We have urgent news. The Survey Corps Have reclaimed Wall Maria and Shinganshina,"

"I see," she said quietly. Now that the military police were disbanded, it was almost easier for the Shield Force to even do its work. Kara Freed was currently the most powerful person in the country, even above the queen, who didn't even know of her existence. Throughout the Survey Corps uprising, she had been pulling strings in order for them to successfully stage a coup. Zackley was just her pawn, so she ran the military, which ran the country. To be honest, Kara liked some of the ideals of the Survey Corps. They were foolish, but wanted the best for _all_ the people of Paradis, unlike the former so-called nobility. So she no longer found interest in taking the founding titan back for the royal family. Kara found the idea of Eldians becoming powerful exhilarating, and hated to take this power away from these people. Now that Shinganshina was taken back, they would soon learn about the outside world. Kara didn't mind, as long as they would kill every Marleyan that walked the planet.

"That's not all, Commander," the soldier said. "Someone wants to speak with you,"

"Is it Commander Erwin?" she asked.

The soldier looked down. "Commander Erwin is dead,"

Kara felt something heavy in her chest, but ignored it. "I see," she said without emotion. "Who wants to see me?"

"I'm.. not sure. But she asked for you specifically,"

Kara swallowed. "...she?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell me her name,"

Kara clenched her fists. She bit down on her tongue to control her anger. _After all this time... after I ensured her death she decides to come back to life. The one I had decided would die for her sins._

 _Mira Red._

* * *

 _I can still remember that day. The day my life fell apart. And at the center of this, a ravenous beast. They called her Kilokil, the beast who hunted for blood. She was a Marleyan, who fought the wars for the Marleyan people. Kilokil came to my village and slaughtered my people like they were animals. She tried to kill me, but I fought back. And I was strong. I knew in just that moment what to do. But she overpowered me, and I nearly died. But, the Marleyan soldiers didn't grant me death, instead giving me years of titan experimentation and hell. My pure hatred was the only thing that kept me going. I escaped that world long ago._

 _I met the only person I ever loved. But he's dead. This world is a cruel place isn't it?_

 _And my enemy is alive. Every time I try to kill her, she comes back. She and all her devils._

0-0-00-0-0-0-0–00-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-00

Mira spoke quietly to Levi as they passed through the celebrating crowds of Wall Rose.

"So who is this, Kara Freed?" Levi asked.

"She is the single most powerful person within the walls. Zackley is just her pawn,"

"So even though we overthrew the royal government, Paradis is still corrupt," Levi muttered. "Just great. Doesn't Historia have more power than her?"

Mira smiled at Levi's ignorance. "Your coup worked, but you can't completely change a power structure,"

Levi shrugged at Mira's smile. "I'm not completely ignorant,"

"Well, until today you didn't know the most powerful person in Paradis existed so..." Mira said grinning. Her turquoise eyes twinkled as she looked at Levi.

"Why am I here?"

"Protection," she said cautiously. "She's stronger, and smarter than me... and I don't have an arm,"

Levi lowered his eyes to Mira's sleeve that hung loosely at her side. "Good point,"

"...Kara was another one of Marley's test subjects... though she was one of the few successful ones. Although it wasn't my choice, I think I killed her family when I lost my mind because of the titan serum,"

Levi nodded. "Revenge?"

"Yes... I'm afraid of how she may react to me coming back from the grave,"

"Why are we trying to find her then?"

"She is the holder to the many secrets of the titans... along with knowing the exact formula for the titan serum,"

"...and she also has them as well,"

"Rumor has it, Commander Freed uses the titan serum to enhance her own powers,"

Levi and Mira stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"She should already be here," Mira said quietly. Her hand shook. He had almost forgotten that she still lacked an arm from her previous battle. _She really needs me,_ Levi thought. He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze then let go.

"Shall we?" he said opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara inwardly screamed as the crowds celebrated in Wall Rose. Nothing was a cause for celebration. Especially right now. Nobody understood the pain she was going through. _Get it together,_ she thought. _I am Commander Freed, the most powerful person in the country._ She found the empty warehouse at the corner of the street. _I will kill you for the last time, Mira Red,_ she thought.

* * *

Kara could feel the adrenaline running through her veins as she entered the building.

 _"Where are you going, Kara?" Erwin's voice sounded in her head._

 _Shut up,_ she thought. But it was too late. She was swept up in another memory.

 _"Erwin!" she yelled. "Erwin!"_

 _"Oh- Kara," Erwin replied as he peeked atop the heads of many recruits._

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing? I haven't talked to you in months,"_

 _Erwin completely ignoring her said, "Have you seen the new recruit, Mira Red? She's the strongest person in our entire training corps... She's up there!"_

 _"That's stupid, Erwin. No one could be as strong as-" Kara stopped mid-sentence as she Mira's face. She felt like throwing up. Her worst enemy was just meters away from where they were standing. And people praised her. They praised a murderer. Kara almost decided to shove through the crowd, but let her better judgment intercede. She ran. Away from Erwin, and the so-called Mira Red. That was her name. Mira Red._

 _Kara avoided all contact with both Erwin and Mira as they happily talked to one another. Erwin was obviously swooning over Mira and it made Kara sick. Though pain and sickness were all she ever felt anymore._

 _"Erwin!" she yelled angrily at him when they happened to bump into each other._

 _"Kara- what?"_

 _Tears filled her eyes. "Don't follow Mira,"_

 _"Sorry?"_

 _"You can't be with her!"_

 _Erwin gave a strange smile with a hint of annoyance in it. "Since when have you ever had the right to tell me what to do?"_

 _"But- she's dangerous! You can't- You can't fall for her!"_

 _Erwin gave her a look that pierced the deepest parts of her soul. "What? So I can fall for you? I have no time for your jealous thoughts, Kara,"_

 _Erwin walked past her purposely running into her. Kara couldn't breathe. Her lungs seemed to stop working._

 _I will kill her, she thought._

 _I will kill Mira Red._

 _No matter what._

* * *

Kara awaited her enemy. This time she was ready. She would tear Mira Red apart from the inside. She sat in wait, like a tiger ready to pounce. The door opened, revealing two people.

"I thought you would be alone," Kara said loudly as she sat on an empty table across the room. She jumped down, throwing down her hood and revealing her white hair.

"I just want to talk Kara,"

"Don't call me that! My name is Commander Freed of the Shield Force. And you have no right to say my name,"

Mira shook her head. "I just... wanted to apologize for all the pain I caused you. I never did any of it out of my own accord,"

Kara laughed. "Of course. Kilokil. I never doubted you," she said her voice layered in sarcasm. She nodded to Levi. "Have you seduced the Ackerman as well?"

"Please, Kara. We can help Paradis survive. They are my people and your people too. Help the Survey Corps,"

"I am helping the Survey Corps," Kara hissed. "But I could never help anything you were in,"

She drew out a long, thin sword.

"Please, Kara, I don't want to do this," Mira said quietly.

"Do what? You're barely able to fight with two arms," Kara said laughing at her own joke.

Levi drew his sword revealing his hidden maneuver gear. Kara, with a horrible smile leaped at Kara as Levi blocked her sword. A clash sounded and Mira ducked out of the way. Levi could feel Kara's strength as they locked swords. Kara moved her left hand and punched Levi right in the stomach as their swords flew into the air. She tackled him to the ground. Kara punched him, almost knocking him out till she felt a cold blade touch her neck.

"Get off of him," Mira said coldly.

Kara looked around the room. Dozens of Survey Corps soldiers with guns surrounded her.

"Alright. I surrender," she said with her hands up. "Just realize you are all making a fatal mistake,"

She wore a strange smile on her face. Kara looked at Mira's shaking hand still holding her blade.

"You're afraid of me,"she said with a chuckle.

Mira showed no emotion but swallowed as the Survey Corps discarded her weapons and walked her over to the front of the building.

Mira breathed a sigh of relief when she had finally left.

"Levi!" she said bending down to where he sat. His eye was bruised and he held his stomach.

"I'm alright. It's just a few broken ribs," he said quietly. He was searching his pockets almost frantically. His eyes scanned the floor but nothing was there.

"What are you looking for?" Mira asked.

"It's nothing," he replied quickly.

Mira sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess... I really thought she could change,"

Levi smiled. "You always think the best of everyone, Mira. But I really doubt she's going to turn around anytime soon,"

"But... I have to believe that there's good in her,"


	4. Chapter 4

Levi crossed his arms as he stared into the eyes of Kara Freed. A smirk was on her lips as she stared back without fear of humanity's strongest. It was unusual, daresay even frightening to see someone as bold as her to not be intimidated by Levi. He scowled at her as he waited for Hange.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," Hange said as she entered the room. "You're lucky I didn't stain my hands with your blood," she said glaring at the Commander.

Kara laughed. "You wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me,"

Without another word, Hange pointed a barrel of a pistol right between her eyes. "I'm gonna make this simple. You answer my questions and I might not blow your head off,"

"You're not going to kill me, Hange," she spat.

"Oh I can do much worse than that," Hange replied pointing the gun at her shoulder. "I'll just make you bleed out. Slowly. You'll die a painful death... or maybe I'll just blow off one of your arms,"

"Just an arm," she said shrugging. Kara fidgeted something around between her fingers.

"What do you know about the titan serum?" Hange asked.

Kara didn't reply and instead flicked the golden ring she was holding up into the air. Levi cursed.

"Give me that," he growled grabbing ahold of one of the bars enclosing her cage.

"Finder's Keepers," she teased.

"Give it to him," Hange ordered as she put her finger on the trigger.

Kara looked at the ring and sighed. "Oh fine..." she said flicking it to him through the bars.

Levi caught it and pocketed it swiftly.

"You're planning to marry her?" Kara asked smiling. She then began to laugh. It was not a normal laugh, but rather a maniac's laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Levi said in a low voice. His fists were clenched.

"Levi..." Hange warned.

"That's a bad idea- That's a really bad idea," she said between chuckles. "Back in Marley we called her Kilokil. It was a nickname we gave her because she'd either kill... or kill! She slaughtered my family and burned my village. And that's the person you want to be with!"

"Shut up," Levi growled.

"That's enough!" Hange yelled.

Kara's laughter subsided as her tone turned deadly. "I made a promise to kill her. And I mean to deliver,"

Levi thought about kicking the door down and finishing her off. But before he could. Hange shot her pistol. Kara dodged the bullet easily.

"Think about it Levi!" she said with a smile. "Tonight is the night I finally get to kill her!"

Levi's eyes widened. He left Mira alone. Levi darted out of the room.

"Levi! Wait! It's a trap!" Hange yelled.

But Levi kept moving.

* * *

 _Up the stairs... to the left... last door at the end of the hallway..._ Levi thought as he neared Mira's room.

Thoughts raced through his mind. He didn't want to lose her again. Levi stopped in front of her room. The door had been broken down, and evidence of a fight was strewn across the floor. Mira was nowhere to be found. Levi cursed as he punched a hole in the wall.

 _I can't stop now,_ he thought.

Levi followed the intruder's path out the window and tried to think of where they went next. He analyzed his surroundings and tried to let his cool head take over.

"Heichou!" someone yelled. It was Eren. "We need to get out of here! Zackley has captured Hange and released Kara Freed! He's going to come after the Survey Corps!"

Levi wanted to hurl a thousand curses at Kara Freed. She distracted him. And while he was searching for Mira she could easily overpower Hange.

 _Dammit, this girl is smart,_ he thought.

Levi wanted to take them all on himself, but he knew that was unwise. He would have to wait.

* * *

Levi sat with his squad once again in hiding from his own people.

"How does this always happen to us?" Jean asked.

Levi stared blankly at the crackling fire in front of him. He twiddled the ring he had wanted to give Mira for such a long time. Too long of a time. And now he had lost her. Again.

"It was my fault," Levi said. "I acted on my own feelings and was unable to stop what has happened,"

"But... Heichou... what now?" Eren asked.

"Try and survive. Right now we'd better lay low,"

"Understood,"

"What does Kara Freed even want?" Armin asked.

Levi continued to glare deep into the orange flames. _What does she want? Is this all just to kill Mira? Is the only thing driving her revenge?_

 _No. It has to be more than that. What is it?_


End file.
